1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft takeoff and landing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ground based detection system which senses the firing of a shoulder launched missile or similar weapons system at an aircraft during takeoff and landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent FBI warnings concerning threats to civil aircraft from shoulder launched infrared missiles has caused concern among government agencies about the consequences of such an attack. The consequences of this type of attack on civilian aircraft would include a significant loss of life, that is several hundred innocent victims in the air and on the ground; a total disruption of air traffic; and a significant setback to the U.S. economy and the economy of our allies. If such attack were to occur and be successful it could have the same impact as the attack on the twin towers in New York city on Sep. 11, 2001.
The desirable characteristics of a countermeasures system to prevent a shoulder fired missile attack on an aircraft would include cost containment, rapid deployment in the field once the system is proven reliable and an ability to integrate the countermeasures system with the 5000 plus commercial aircraft flying within the United States and overseas.
The difficulty in integrating countermeasures systems developed for the military is that these systems are expensive and often require specialized training of the aircraft pilots to effectively use the systems to prevent a successful attack on a commercial aircraft. In addition, military type missile warning system would require extensive airframe modifications to position sensors remotely on the aircraft and integrate the countermeasures dispensers which normally flares. Infrared jamming systems are even more costly and even more costly to integrate into a commercial aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective, highly reliable anti-missile system to protect commercial aircraft which makes use of available sensor technology and which is relatively easy to deploy at large airports as well as smaller rural airfields.